


And We Both Know What We Know

by WrongRemedy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRemedy/pseuds/WrongRemedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Story of Tonight (Reprise), the Reprise. Prefaced by some background on Alexander and Aaron's relationship history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We Both Know What We Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smilingsarah10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingsarah10/gifts).



> I wavered over whether to rate this T or M because there's really only a brief mention of real sex and some suggestive touching but you can blame [wtffanfiction](http://wtffanfiction.com) if it's wrong. 
> 
> Written for smilingsarah10 because honestly everything I'll ever write in this fandom is for her, even if it isn't.

Aaron knew better than anyone that rumors only grew. It was why he kept his hands clean and his head down, why he talked less and smiled more, why he refused to devote himself to any action or opinion that could be used against him. Except, of course, when it came to Alexander Hamilton.

Despite all his beliefs and mottos and reminders, Aaron allowed himself to be pulled into the exhilarating tidal wave that was Alexander’s unending energy. Once the dam was broken once – Alexander buying him a drink a week after the first time they met, calling it repayment for the free advice with a twinkle in his eye that Aaron hadn’t quite figured out yet, and then asking drunkenly hours later if Aaron had ever lain with a man before asking if he would like to, if he might want to, and with a soft smirk on his face the whole time – Aaron had been unable to resist being swept away.

 _Yes_ , he had answered, buzzing with drink but in control of his faculties as always. Allowing himself to talk more and not less for once, though there was no need to remind himself to smile this time because Alexander seemed to bring it out of him without trying. _Yes, but only with you…_

And so they began, with Aaron’s convictions thrown happily to the floor alongside their clothes with each encounter. And so they continued, until it became obvious that Alexander would have to marry in order to make his way in the world. Alexander made his reassurances. He wouldn’t be doing it if he didn’t have to. Eliza was a lovely girl and the truest of friends but she would never be a wife in the way they would all think her to be because she and Alexander shared the same secret. Nothing between Alexander and Aaron would ever, ever change.

Aaron didn’t resent him for it. In a testament to just how deeply and blissfully drowned in Alexander he was, it in fact only endeared the man to him more. That night he kissed Alexander over and over and over again without even making love to him. They held each other through the night, vowed to keep this beautiful storm between them alive regardless of Alexander’s upcoming marriage, and Aaron never spared a thought for propriety or caution as he basked in the knowledge that _they_ would remain _them_ in the face of this.

His complacency with the security of their secret, more than anything else, was what led him to Alexander’s home on the evening of the wedding.

Of course he had been invited, Alexander begging him to be there as Aaron moved above him and within him. Alexander crying out just prior to his release, asking _please, Aaron_ and asking how he could possibly get married when his love wasn’t there. Crying out again, wordlessly, when the query caused Aaron to spill inside him. Rather than answer immediately, Aaron had buried his face in the spot between Alexander’s neck and shoulder and lain there until they were both nearly asleep before whispering _yes_ again into Alexander’s skin.

He had also been invited in a more proprietary fashion, with Eliza smiling brightly, a conspiratory glint in her eye as she said she knew he just meant _so much_ to Alexander, and that she hoped that Aaron had begun to view her as a friend in her own way. Aaron had assured her that he had, and bestowed her with a friendly kiss upon her cheek as a companion to the promise of his presence.

In the end he was absent from the ceremony itself because of a meeting with a few of Washington’s other officers; unfortunate, but unavoidable. And so he found himself standing with Alexander and his friends at the later celebration, apologetic without letting it show as he and Alexander put on their usual show.

“Alexander!” he called, watching Alexander’s face light up when he laid eyes on Aaron.

“Mr. Burr, Sir! I didn’t think that you would make it!” There was something of an admonishment in Alexander’s tone, but it was playful enough that Aaron knew all was forgiven.

“To be sure?” he asked with a smile, prompting the group to finally greet him as it was clear the conversation was not going to be cut short after a few pleasantries.

“Burr,” Laurens, Mulligan, and Lafayette chorused, and Aaron saluted them all casually before they all devolved into a brief discussion of their stations in the war.

Aaron found himself surprised when a rather intoxicated Laurens suddenly threw his arm around Aaron’s shoulders, grinning. Laurens would never smile at Aaron again if he knew, and Aaron allowed the thought of his and Alexander’s continued anonymity to comfort him somewhat until he heard what Laurens had to say.

“Well, well, I heard you got a special someone on the side, Burr.”

Aaron’s blood turned cold immediately, as if his veins were awash with ice water, and his eyes widened as his gaze locked with Alexander’s. Blessedly, Alexander was infinitely more adaptable than Aaron, and hardly missed a beat before interestedly chirping, “Is that so?”

Aaron could feel the pained expression on his face as Laurens leaned in further, alcohol-soaked breath wrapping around him on the question of “What are you trying to hide, Burr?”

Aaron caught Alexander’s eyes again, more level this time, falling for the millionth time and trusting Alexander would know him well enough, be smart enough, to catch. “I should go…” he said, trailing his voice, and the words had barely left his mouth before Alexander countered pointedly, “No, these guys should go.”

Amidst grumbling and stumbling went Lafayette, Mulligan, and Laurens out the door, and Alexander secured the lock immediately after their departure. As Alexander turned back to face him, Aaron opened his mouth and his arms, but closed the former immediately as Alexander shook his head and gestured towards the door with an amused glint in his eye.

“It’s alright, Burr,” he said, perhaps slightly too loudly, and Aaron nearly jolted at the strangeness of hearing Alexander continue to address him by his surname when they were now alone. “I wish you’d brought this girl with you tonight, Burr.”

As he spoke, Alexander walked – or perhaps stalked would be a more accurate descriptor – into Aaron’s personal space; an intrusion so frequent and so welcomed that it had long since ceased feeling like an intrusion at all. Alexander raised a challenging eyebrow and cocked his head back towards the door yet again, and suddenly Aaron understood: the boys were on the other side of the door, listening for gossip to entertain themselves with.

He could see the moment that Alexander realized he had figured it out, and Aaron let a smile creep into his voice as he replied.

“You’re very kind, but I’m afraid it’s _unlawful_ , Sir.”

Alexander’s face was entirely alight and Aaron could barely contain his own laughter. “What do you mean?” Alexander asked slyly.

“She’s married,” Aaron replied with a significant glance towards Alexander’s left hand where a new band now resided.

“I see,” Alexander murmured, moving further forward and pressing himself against Aaron’s chest. Aaron wrapped his arms around Alexander’s waist and placed the softest of kisses over his beautiful mouth before pulling back marginally, smirking.

“She’s married to a British officer,” he enunciated clearly, and Alexander’s mouth dropped open in unfeigned shock at Aaron’s lie.

“Oh, shit,” Alexander responded at the same moment that they heard a chorus of poorly-hushed _ohs_ and _damns_ from the other side of the door.

“I believe I requested privacy for my conversation with Mr. Burr!” Alexander called toward the door without leaving the circle of Aaron’s arms.

Aaron took the opportunity presented by Alexander’s turned head to press his mouth against Alexander’s throat, smiling as he felt Alexander’s breath hitch and heard the boys scrambling at having been caught.

“Sorry, Alexander!” Lafayette called, his accent catching on the r’s in a way that Aaron would likely always find fascinating and amusing.

“Good luck with your lover, Burr!” Laurens called out, and Mulligan’s deep laughter accompanied the heavy bootfalls that indicated the gang’s retreat.

Alexander laughed quietly as he turned his attention back to Aaron. “Yes,” he said, arching an eyebrow. “Good luck with your lover, Mr. Burr.”

“I thank you, Mr. Hamilton,” Aaron responded, teasing. “He can be quite the handful.”

Alexander took Aaron’s hands in his own, dragging them down from their place on his waist to cup his ass instead. “A handful, you said…” Alexander breathed, leaning in for a kiss that Aaron returned with fervor.

Alexander broke the kiss and Aaron was gratified to note that he was slightly out of breath, his mouth wet from being pressed against Aaron’s. His demeanor did seem slightly serious, however.

“I saw the panic on your face when Laurens raised the subject,” Alexander said, a hint of concern showing on his face in the form of a crease between his brow and a twist at his lips. “I know you worry about these things. I apologize that you had to lie. Rumors only grow, you know.”

Aaron nodded dismissively, holding Alexander tighter. “I know,” he said. “But so long as we have one another, the rumors do not matter.”

Aaron wasn’t sure he had ever seen Alexander look more proud of him at any point in their relationship, and he smiled as he placed a kiss to Alexander’s forehead. They only plausibly had a few more moments before Aaron would have to release Alexander to return to his wedding, but for the moment they were together and alone.

Alexander’s friends and bride, along with Aaron’s rumors, could all wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did mean to imply that Eliza is a lesbian. Fight me.
> 
> Catch me talking about Hamilton/In the Heights on tumblr @regards-to-abigail  
> Catch me talking about millions of other fandoms on tumblr @stutter-startle


End file.
